


Hi. I need someone.

by Shinigami_Sensei



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael's parents don't love hime enough, Self-Harm, michael is sad, sorry - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Sensei/pseuds/Shinigami_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sad soul who needs help.<br/>Calum tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi. I need someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what it is.  
> This number below is just random numbers I clicked so. It's not Australian.  
> I suck at titles.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it.  
> Maybe gonna be second part, don't know yet, It depends on you guys so.

**To: 83602676  
** Hi. I need someone.

 **From: 83602676**  
Something happened?

 **To: 83602676**  
My parents. They argue again. About my sexuality. And my grades. And my look. Man, they argue about everything about me.

 **From: 83602676**  
Can I help you somewhat? Anything?

 **To: 83602676**  
It’s nice that you didn’t say something like ‘sorry’ or just stop texting with me.

 **From: 83602676**  
I think sorry means nothing. I haven’t done anything to you so I don’t have to apologize. So. Where are you from? By the number I guess you’re from Australia.

 **To: 83602676**  
Sydney. I live in Sydney.

 **From: 83602676**  
Hey, me too! Text me your adress so I can pick you up and we’ll go on cute date to cheer you up! :)

 **To: 83602676**  
I don’t know you. You can be 40 years old guy who can’t see his feet.

 **From: 83602676**  
I’m Calum. I am seventeen, fav colour is green. I usually play bass to make time pass. I like to sing, I wanna lip ring. My sister laughs I wear skinnies tighter than her and people say that’s what makes me gay.

 **To: Calum**  
I’m Michael.

 **To: Calum**  
You’re a poet, aren't you?

 **From: Calum**  
Nah really. I just wanted make you smile. You smiled?

 **To: Calum**  
Yeah.

 **From: Calum**  
So. You wanna hang out right now?

 **To: Calum**  
It’s like, 2am.

 **From:Calum**  
So?

 **To: Calum**  
Stone Street. 61. Dirty white house. Window with the balcony.

 **From: Calum**  
It’s not that far from my house! 30 min. See you.

 **To: Calum  
** Is it a date?

 **From: Calum  
** If you want.


	2. The stars are visible perfectly, my Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... It took me sometime but I have my reasons.  
> Hope you'll enjoy, and if you do, please comment and leave kudos and there will be more!  
> You can bother me on my tumblr too! It's shinigami-sensei.tumblr.com  
> This isn't checked second time, sorry, may be some mistakes

Michael was in his room waiting patiently.

He heard his dad shout something at his mom and his mom yelling back words he would like not to repeat. They were yelling at each other about Michael's grades, how he was failing history and chemistry and how Ashton was bad influence (he wasn't, Ashton was the sweetest person ever) and how he will probably drop out of school and become drug dealer and he will die because of it. Michael thought he will die because of his thoughts not drugs.

Something hit his window. And after while again. And again.

Michael stood up from his spot in the corner of his room and walked to his balcony window. He opened it and was hit by little stone in forehead.

"Ouh!"  
"I'm sorry!" Calum shouted-whispered form the garden under Michael's balcony.

Michael looked at him. In the blue-ish light of Moon and yellow-ish light of lamps in living room he looked really pretty. His dark hair was flat on his head, covering his eyes a little. Michael couldn't see them because of how far he was. He was skinny but muscular and Michael could see that because of his skinny jeans and shirt he had on.

Michael touched his forehead and hissed when he saw blood on his hand. He told Calum to climb into his room and disappeared into his bathroom for a while. When he was back with little plaster on his forehead. Calum sat on his bed, griping something in his hands and glossy eyes.

"Um, hi," Michael said shyly. Calum looked up and before Michael could blink Calum was hugging him tightly. And then he noticed that on his bed was lying blood stained tissues and that was what Calum had in his hands a while ago. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Calum said and smiled warmly at him. "Sorry for hitting your head."  
"It's alright," Michael said and they parted.  
"Shall we go?" Calum asked, holding his hand to Michael. The boy nodded and let Calum led him to the balcony. Calum jumped almost breaking his legs but Michael could hear his laugh. "Juliet, Juliet!" he shouted-whispered.  
"My Romeo," Michael giggled. He climbed down and stood beside Calum. "Where are we going?" he asked.  
"Surprise, my Juliet," Calum said and took Michael's hand in his.

They walked in silence but it was comfortable. The walk was long but nice. They were swinging their hands like couple and Michael felt warmness in his guts. He could get used to it.

They walked to some kind of plain. The grass was unbelievable green and flowers were shining in the soft light of moon. In the distance there were trees, forest Michael thought. Beside them was lonely tree, big and high.

"I've never been here before," he said looking around.  
"Not many people come here," Calum shrugged. "It's far from the city and there's no Wi-Fi or anything. Just grass."  
"And flowers," Michael pointed.  
"And flowers." Calum smiled. "Wanna sit?" asked.  
"The grass is wet."  
"I'm prepared," Calum smirked. He walked to the tree and from some kind of hole in it he took picnic blanket out. He put it on the grass crushing some flowers but he didn't mind, there was plenty of them around.  
"Picnic?" Michael asked when he saw that Calum took some things out of his backpack. "It's middle of the night."  
"And the stars are visible perfectly, my Juliet," Calum said. "Come here," he asked softly. Michael hesitated a little but then he sit beside Calum and a while later his head was on Calum's stomach.  
"The stars," Michael breathed "they look so beautiful."  
"They do,” Calum agreed.  
“Tell me something about yourself,” Michael asked quietly.  
“I told you more about myself then you told me about yourself.”  
“I don't like talking about my life,” Michael said, avoiding answering the question. “So?”  
“Um, I'm in band, we're called '5 Seconds of Summer'” Calum glanced at Michael and Michael was kinda staring at him. It's Calum jaw line, I'm not crushing on him, Michael explained to himself. “We're not famous or anything but we met some cool people and we supported some other people. I'm playing the bass-”  
“I play bass to make time pass. I remember,” Michael smiled at him. “I guess you write most stuff, don't you?”  
“Maybe not most of them... I write a lot, that's true, but it's not like they're good or anything...”  
“Why not?”  
“I don't know. I don't feel too confident about them. It's stupid, I know,” Calum said, shaking his head.  
“Don't say that. I bet you're amazing writer,” Michael said, sitting straight. “C'mon. Sing me something,” he ordered.  
“I forget I have ice creams in my backpack,” Calum suddenly said.  
“I'll eat it while you're singing,” Michael said. He took it from Calum's backpack and he took spoon too and began to eat.  
“Pretty girl...”  
“Wait. I thought you were gay,” Michael said.  
“Yeah but I can't write songs about boys if my band is all man and punk and we kinda can't come out..” Calum said, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
“Your band is punk and all gay?”  
“Yeah, Ashton and Luke are together.”  
“And you?”  
“I'm still looking for 'the one',” Calum said half-jokingly. “What about you?”  
“What me?” Michael suddenly felt nervous.  
“You said your parents were arguing about your sexuality so you can't be straight.”  
“I though I was gay but then I kinda felt like it wasn't fair so I think I'm pansexual now,” Michael shrugged, looking at his lap.  
“Do you have someone?”  
“No.” Michael said. “Who would like someone like me?” he whispered to himself.  
“What do you mean?” Calum asked.  
“I'm full of scars, I'm not smart enough to pass all of my classes in high school, I'm pale as fuck and my hair is some crazy shit and people laugh and look at me! Look how disgusting I am!” Michael said close to tears, one hand tugging at wrist a way too hard.  
“Michael, don't say that,” Calum said. He took his chin and push it up so they looked at each other. “You are amazing, alright? Everyone has scars and they show that you survived. I drop out of school so I have never graduated. You're pale and I'm tanned and my friend is Asian so he's kinda yellow-ish. People are different colours but that's fine. And pale people are very attractive, ya'know?” Calum smiled at him. “You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. I know it's hard to accept yourself sometimes but one day you're gonna wake up and think 'Fuck! My life is pretty awesome, how could I think it's not?'.  
“How are you so sure about it?” Michael asked, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.  
“I'm not,” Calum simply answered. “But let's try, yeah? Things can get better if you try a bit.”


End file.
